The subject matter of this specification relates to data processing and result suggestions.
The Internet facilitates access to online geographic data systems (e.g., online maps). These online geographic data systems can provide information about geographic locations and the relationships between the geographic locations. For example, a mapping system may store information about geographic locations, and may allow a user to search for a particular location or locations of interest.
Users can interact with map interfaces that enable them to request presentation of particular portions of a map, and to request information about geographic locations. For example, users can submit search queries through a map interface to request information about locations of businesses or other attractions as well as other information about various geographic locations.
Some mapping systems can provide result suggestions to a user based on partial search input. A result suggestion may include, for example, search results that have been previously generated by the mapping system and provided to users in response to previous queries. The previously generated search results included in the result suggestion may be dynamically displayed to the user as input is received by the mapping system, and may reference geographic locations that relate to the partial search input.
However, existing methods for producing result suggestions may generate and/or provide result suggestions that are over inclusive and/or under inclusive. For example, the result suggestions that are provided to a user may include results that reference geographic locations that are not of interest to the user and/or results that do not reference geographic locations that are of interest to the user.